coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5353 (4th October 2002)
Plot Geena tells Joe that Dev threw her out when he clicked she was setting him up. Les receives a letter from the housing dept saying they are looking at moving him to a one bedroom flat at Weatherfield Hall Estate. He is distraught. Fiz says Kirk can squeeze in with her. Meanwhile, Vik will not give out any more horse racing tips after everyone doubting him before. Ade starts his work experience at the garage and immediately rubs Tyrone up the wrong way. Dev does not turn into work the next day so Sunita visits him at home. Deirdre is annoyed at not understanding what is going on. Patricia's best friend, Charlotte Morris, turns up on Richard's door step from Australia saying she is back for the funeral. She does not ask many questions and goes to her hotel for some sleep. Gail questions why they do not react to each other well, Richard puts her at ease. Vik places another bet at the bookies to win. He wants short notice holiday leave to go to visit Sam in Ibiza using his winnings. Janice tries to apologise to Les for ruining his cover with the housing department. Geena is fed up after Dev caught her out and Joe takes her out for a drink in town. Dev sees them together and tells Sunita that he will withdraw his statement with the police. Richard and Gail settle down for a quite bottle of wine when Charlotte turns up. Much to Richard's dismay, she says she wants to make arrangements to see Patricia's body. Cast Regular cast *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Morris - Joanne Zorian Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Richard is shocked when a face from the past threatens to unearth his secret; Les blames Janice for his predicament; Tyrone takes an instant dislike to his new workmate. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,410,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "Right, I hope I don't need to remind you of the dangers of fooling about in a place like this?" Aidan Critchley: "No. So I won't keep yer." Category:2002 episodes